1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to snow removing devices which are arranged to engage, pick up and remove snow from a desired area, such as a sidewalk or a driveway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices have generally comprises snow removing augers, paddles, plows and similar devices which engage the snow and forcefully remove it.
This invention acts to move the snow into a hollow roller through the perforated surface thereof and avoids the problems that exist with the prior art snow removing devices.